


When I See You Again

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotion Control, F/F, F/M, Future Seeing, Invisibility, M/M, Past Hange/Erwin - Freeform, Plot without plot I guess?, Soulmate AU, Superhuman powers AU, Time Travel, super speed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhuman powers aren't <em>unheard of</em>, but they are rare. Eren Jaeger has one. He can see into the future. Eren also has a soulmate. What Eren doesn't understand is why he was given the gifts to know: the future, and the existence of a soulmate when he will discover them in the future anyway. Eren goes on a mission (not really) to seek answers (it's actually his soulmate who searches), but will he be satisfied with the result(hell yeah)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

His name is Eren Jaegar. He is six-teen years old. He can see into the future. He has an older sister and a younger brother. The two are adopted. "Maybe they adopted us because after having you-" his older sister says after he questions his parents methods. "Shut up." he replies. 

The three go to high school in their little town and everything's normal.

Mostly. 

 

Eren's mother Carla is a beautiful and smart woman who works internationally as a consultant in superhuman abilities. His father Grisha is a worldwide Doctor. Both parents travel a lot and are gone a lot. His older sister Mikasa has the ability to change your emotions, make you feel happy or sad. His younger brother Armin doesn't have any abilities. 

When Eren was fifteen, he began feeling an itch on his chest, then one day his mother pointed out, "Honey is that a tattoo on your chest?" he looks and there a ink printed key. When he convinces his mother he has no clue what it was or where it came from, she smiles, "it's your soulmate mark." 

So you can imagine how tough it would be when Eren tried explaining to the principal why he had a tattoo on his chest and why he was sent to the office for zoning out(while having a vision) and why he had to stay at school until 6pm because both his parents weren't home, but in Germany and Mexico. 

Yet, it's still good. 

 

 

 

But there's another boy. 

His name is Levi Ackerman. He is seven-teen years old. He can time travel. He has no siblings. He lives with his ill mother and strict uncle. "Where were you?" asks his uncle. "Mississippi." he answers dismissively. "Mississ- _When_." "..Nine-teen thirty-two." 

He's surrounded by many superhuman friends with abilities. His mother, who used to use telekinesis but used it too much and pushed herself to hard she became mentally unstable and her body physically became weak. His best friend Farlan can turn invisible. His best friend Isabel has super speed. His best friend Mike can read minds. And his best friend Erwin can-

"Is that a tattoo, Levi?" his substitute teacher asks him in class. 

Levi looks down to his chest, he's familiar with it, comfortable even. There's an ink printed old looking key right below his collar bone. A soulmate mark he received on his sixteenth year. He's cold sometimes and indifferent, but he takes a deep pride and comfort knowing he has a soulmate out there somewhere.

"Yes ma'am."  

"At six-teen?" 

Levi pauses before sighing silently, "it's  one of those temporary ones." 

Levi hopes his soul mate never hears him utter those sick words, it feels like betrayal. Because soul mating isn't just one of those temporary ones. 

And Levi lives like this. Slowly, but surely. Waiting for his mate and taking care of his friends. Especially after _the incident_. 

It's all fine, until one day, Levi's laying in bed on his phone when duty calls. Time transports him to the future. 

He ends up in a bar in the year 2020, and by the looks, it's a gay bar. 

And that's the first time, Levi believes (not the going to a gay bar part), but he doesn't think anything of it. He's pulled into random times randomly all the time. _All the fucking time._

But after, he notices a pattern, he sees the same three people in some of the times. A tall silent girl with long black hair and the same cold eyes as himself. A boy with long blond hair and a round head. A man with glasses and black hair and a tense face. They were not a part of his future, they were a part of someone else's future, and he could bet whose it was. 

After focusing more on it. Levi found out the people were probably his soulmate's family, because they(pronoun for his soulmate) could see the future, including they're family members's future.

Levi was beyond excited. His soulmate could see the future and Levi could visit it. Now it was tied together so whatever Levi's soulmate saw now, Levi was suddenly pulled into that future. The reason - unknown. But okay. 


End file.
